


铁虫（ABO站街AU【二】）

by zhibei



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 钢铁侠x蜘蛛侠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhibei/pseuds/zhibei





	铁虫（ABO站街AU【二】）

我也没想过我会写2，所以之后这个AU还会有345，邮件我都看了，我觉得以后揣球可以

（二）  
托尼维持着他难得还清醒的意识把车开回了家。  
反倒是彼得觉得他的脑子有点昏昏沉沉的，他已经跟他的一夜男友躺在了一张大床上，这个床的宽阔程度他可以随便打滚那种。  
如果这个人真的是他男朋友就好了，彼得这么想道，托尼斯塔克有一双迷人的焦糖色的眼睛，被他注视着彼得觉得自己灵魂都渴望着对方。  
托尼看着清秀可爱的男孩子，第一次觉得自己感受到这样的魅力，他以前都喜欢金发碧眼长腿大胸性感成熟的，没想到少年纤细稚嫩的身体原来是这样的风景。  
“先生……”少年怯怯的叫他，湿漉漉的眼睛让人想要好好疼爱他。  
于是托尼也真的这么做了，他把彼得的腿架在肩膀上，抬起彼得的小屁股，肉棒在穴口摩擦，已经被肏过一次的小穴还湿哒哒的，彼得觉得这样的姿势有些羞人，穴口却跟随着本能一张一合，仿佛在吮吸肉棒。  
于是托尼也顺从本心肏了进去，食髓知味的彼得，下意识的用穴肉紧紧的吸住了肉棒，托尼被吸的爽的差点泄了，用力的顶了一下，如愿以偿的听到男孩的一声惊叫。  
“Kid，今晚我会做到你叫不出来。”托尼贴的彼得的耳朵说，他的声音和他的眼睛一样甜蜜，让彼得心甘情愿的沉迷。  
“先生。”彼得的双臂环住托尼的背，他的腿还在托尼肩上，整个人几乎被弯折起来，彼得从来不知道自己的柔韧性居然有这么好，托尼喜欢他的小奶音，低下头去啃吻他的嘴唇，然后是下巴、耳垂。  
托尼动情了，alpha的信息素的味道慢慢在房间里弥漫开来，那是一种甜蜜的气味，像是刚出炉的甜甜圈撒上了一层厚厚的糖霜，对彼得一个Omega来说无疑是最好的催情剂，让他发出好听的呻吟。  
托尼想听彼得的小奶音喊他的名字，于是他也真的这么做了，他一边在少年穴道里抽插，一边少年的耳朵道：“宝贝儿，你可以叫我的名字，托尼。”  
“唔嗯……托……托尼……”彼得意乱情迷的眼神终于重新回过神来，让托尼如愿的听到了他想听到的。  
“Yeah，baby~”托尼突然加快了腰部的律动。  
于是他的小床伴哭了起来，两个意义上的。

通常托尼忙起来的时候会工作到很晚，他的智能管家贾维斯会提醒他应该上床睡觉了，但是今晚，电子表已经显示12:01分了，贾维斯还没有提醒主人的打算，作为一个智能管家，打断主人做愉快的事情，不符合他的管家美学，因此贾维斯只是把别墅的安保程序调整到了夜间模式。  
彼得跪趴在大床上，他的腰塌下去，屁股却高高的翘起来，他的脸埋在柔软的枕头里，有些神志不清的想，这是第几个姿势了？托尼的体力也太好了吧，托尼家的枕头真舒服。  
真要命，托尼揉搓着手里的小屁股，他能感觉到体内的药物已经代谢的差不多了，可是他真的爱死了这个男孩的屁股，托尼·斯塔克可不是没开荤的毛头小子，他是花花公子，是首富，可是从来没有哪个人像床上这个男孩一样让他着迷。  
所以说伊凡万科永远是个loser，托尼忍不住想，与其给他下那种药，他还不如把这个男孩带到酒会上，然而现在这个男孩在他的床上，所以托尼不再像那些扫兴的事，他分开男孩的臀瓣，然后把自己的肉棒推了进去，尽管一直没有内射，但Omega分泌的爱液足以保证这个过程顺利无阻了。  
男孩的穴道温度好像变高了，托尼舒服的叹了一声，俯身亲吻彼得的后背，他小心的避开了距离腺体较近的位置，万一他一时忍不住未经允许就把人标记了那就不好了。  
这一次托尼做的很温柔，但是彼得毕竟是第一次，他一会舒服的哼哼唧唧，一会又困得仿佛失去意识，挣扎在两种感觉中间，就好像睡着了又被做醒了，做着又睡过去了，直到托尼射在他背上，彼得立刻就睡过去了。  
作为战场的大床已经乱的没法看了，托尼觉得他没法在这样的床上睡觉，于是抱着彼得去了浴室，这不是他第一次跟情人进浴室，但是绝对是第一次情人睡过去被他抱进浴室。  
在浴缸里托着纤细的少年，因为有水的浮力并不怎么废力，少年的乳头早就被他啃得又红又肿，身上也都是他留下的痕迹，托尼在给彼得清洗过后，没忍住就着他的腿缝又来了一发，逐渐稀薄的精液很快被水冲散在浴缸里。  
等托尼从浴室出来的时候，贾维斯早已经换好了一套新的床上用品，新换的羽绒被蓬松柔软，托尼不仅把彼得擦干了，甚至连头发都擦干了，才把人放进被子里顺便自己也钻进去。  
贾维斯只留下两盏蓝色的地灯，然后开始为他的主人监测睡眠质量，虽然比标准睡觉时间完了两个小时，但是迅速进入了深度睡眠，预计今晚睡眠质量A+，人类需要休息，但贾维斯不需要，他默默地运转着，同时想道，明天也许不需要佩珀小姐来把‘垃圾’铲出去。


End file.
